1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a storage container for mounting onto a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With certain types of motor vehicles, particularly four wheel drive vehicles, there is limited storage space which presents some difficulty in storing a spare wheel and other equipment required in a break down situation without occupying too much space within the vehicle. Because of the limited storage space within the vehicle and also for ease of access, it is common practice to mount the spare wheel exteriorly of the vehicle, typically on a frame at the rear of the vehicle. The frame incorporates threaded studs at spacings corresponding to the mounting holes in the wheel and the wheel is retained in place by nuts in threaded engagement with the studs. While this arrangement does allow easy access and ensures that useful storage space within the vehicle is not occupied by the spare wheel, it does not address the problem of storage of goods such as spare parts, tools, a tow rope and other equipment required in break down situations.